


Just Keep Your Eyes On Me

by Aquata



Category: Rush Hour (1998)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquata/pseuds/Aquata
Summary: Carter has wanted Lee almost since the moment they met. It all comes to a head when they are staking out Steven Reign's apartment during the events of the second movie and it's not long before things are heating up between them.Total smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So you know that scene in the second movie where Carter and Lee are staking out Steven Reign's apartment and it's Lee's turn to watch and he's getting all hot and bothered about seeing Isabella undress? Yeah well I thought Lee getting all flustered like that while Carter was still in the room should really lead to something else and this is what I ended up with.
> 
> I hope you like it!

"What's she doing?" Carter asks, arranging his jacket over himself as he leans back against the headboard of the bed. They are staking out Steven Reign's penthouse apartment, hoping to prove that he is involved in Ricky Tan's criminal operation. But with Steven Reign having left his apartment, Carter is settling in for a long night of waiting for him to come back. And he will come back if the beautiful woman waiting for him is anything to go by.

Lee makes a faint noise in response, still staring through the high tech scope they had brought with them to allow them a perfect view of Reign's apartment, and Carter wonders if he's even listening to him.

"What's she doing, man?" he asks again.

"She just standing around not doing much," Lee replies, his gaze still firmly fixed on the penthouse apartment and the woman inside it.

"Well just don't fall asleep. Sooner or later something's gonna happen," Carter tells him, trying to get more comfortable and tucking his arms under the makeshift blanket of his jacket as he settles down.

"Okay, I just try to stay awake. Just so boring," Lee says absently, and Carter hopes he won't actually fall asleep. Regardless, he closes his own eyes, intent on leaving him to it and getting some sleep himself before it comes to his turn to watch.

Lee whispers something from his place by the window, his voice hushed, and it sounds something like 'slow down, baby' but that can't possibly be right, can it? Either way it has Carter opening his eyes again, wondering what's up with his partner.

"What?" he asks because it had been difficult to make out the words in that sentence and he can't believe he actually heard it right.

"Huh?" Lee says, sounding distracted, and that piques Carter's interest. "Nothing. I say nothing."

Now Carter _knows_ that's a lie and it's enough to have him watching Lee curiously, wondering if he had heard it right after all.

"You said something," he says.

"I said nothing," Lee replies far too quickly for it to be true.

"I heard you say something!"

"No, no, no. Noth-nothing," Lee says and he sounds flustered, still gazing straight out the window into that apartment. Carter watches as he takes a shaky breath and pulls at his collar, like he is overheated, and that has Carter frowning at him in suspicion. Lee takes another shivering breath, his mouth open, and he makes a faint noise that Carter inexplicably wants to hear again.

It has him climbing off the bed to approach his partner, rubbing at his tired eyes and frowning slightly as he takes him in.

"Lee, what's going on, man? What you talking 'bout?" he asks, his eyes catching on the way Lee's mouth is half open, his lips parted on tremulous breaths. He has wanted Lee since shortly after they met and he has to repress the urge to press his lips to that mouth.

Instead he turns his attention to the rest of Lee, trying to figure out what is going on here. There is a flush creeping up his neck and Carter wants to follow its path with his tongue and taste that skin, an urge which sends an inappropriate tendril of heat coiling through him.

"She is getting undressed," Lee says distractedly, that mouth turning up into a dazed smile that Carter wants to feel against his own. And oh, _oh_. Suddenly Lee's flustered appearance makes a lot more sense. Carter looks at him again with this new knowledge, takes in the way his breathing is unsteady and recognizes the cause behind that attractive blush.

Lee is getting hot and bothered right in front of him and it sets off something needy inside of Carter, something that _wants_ the man in front of him with sudden, hot urgency. He wants to crowd in close and press his mouth to that neck, wants to slide his arms around him and feel that body against his. More than that he wants the desire he can read in Lee's whole body to be directed at him instead of the beautiful woman across the road.

"You like that, huh?" he finds himself asking, his voice rough with the need that is running through him. He feels suddenly hot all over, watching Lee with intense eyes and taking in everything about his disheveled appearance, the way he has pulled at his collar to loosen it, the way that flush is creeping up his cheeks now.

Lee turns to look at him in surprise, his gaze pulling away from watching the woman, Isabella, if Carter remembers correctly. He looks even more surprised when he sees how close Carter is, and even Carter himself hadn't realized how close he had moved, close enough that it would only take the smallest of movements to lean in and do all the things he wants to do to him. He feels vaguely embarrassed at the words that had stolen from his mouth without his permission but that only lasts a second because Lee's eyes are on him now and he is so close...

"You like watching beautiful people undress?" he asks before he can stop himself, his voice pitched low, the way he finds works so well on most people. Lee's mouth opens as if to say something but no words come out and his eyes dart to Carter's lips for the briefest of moments so maybe it works on Lee too.

"Yes," Lee says finally, his voice hoarse in a way that makes Carter want him even more.

"Well you know," Carter says, his voice turning smooth and seductive. "You got yourself a beautiful person right here. No need to be looking all the way over there."

God, he hopes he's not making a fool of himself. But the offer is out there now, because it is clearly an offer, and he can only wait to see what Lee will do with it.

Lee swallows hard, his throat bobbing, and Carter's eyes catch on the action, watching it with hot desire. He looks back up to Lee's face just in time to find him staring at Carter's mouth, that flush creeping even higher up his cheeks and he definitely looks interested, even if he's having trouble forming actual words to say it.

Carter lets his mouth curl up into a seductive smile and Lee's breath hitches loudly in the quiet room. He feels inordinately proud for that. Lee's eyes are still fixed on his lips and Carter wants to surge forward and kiss him but first... He has something else in mind.

He takes a step back and Lee makes a small sound in the back of his throat, his hand twitching at his side as if he wants to reach out and stop Carter from moving away.

"Where are you going?" Lee asks, confusion spilling into his voice to join the desire that colors it.

"I'm showing you what you wanna see, of course," Carter tells him, letting a teasing smile play across his face. "Because, no offense to her, but she's got nuthin' on me."

He lifts his hands to the buttons of his vest, unfastening them and watching as Lee follows the movements with his eyes. He pulls the garment open and lets it slip from his shoulders to fall to the floor, not wasting too much time on it because he would rather move onto something with much more seductive potential.

His hands find his tie next, pulling at it slowly to unravel the knot, letting the fabric slide against his fingers as he loosens it. He gets it untied and lets it hang loose from his neck for a moment before tugging it away to trail to the floor, amusement twitching in the corners of his mouth as Lee watches it flutter to the ground with intense eyes.

"We should really be..." Lee says, waving a hand vaguely at the window, but he sounds completely distracted and he doesn't make any move to turn away.

His eyes dart up to meet Carter's again and Carter curls his mouth into a loose smirk as he moves onto the main event, his fingers moving to play with the buttons of his shirt. He flicks the top one open and pulls his collar open to expose the skin of his neck, watching as Lee focuses on it with interest, seeming to immediately forget his protestations.

His hands move down slowly and he takes his time unfastening the next couple of buttons, pulling the top of his shirt open to show off his collarbone. Lee licks his lips at that and Carter wants to kiss him so badly that he almost gives up on all of this. But he really wants to see how Lee will react to the rest of it. He has barely started and already Lee is looking at him with desire that sets his blood on fire so he can barely imagine what will happen as this progresses.

He slides his hands down the front of his shirt, slowly opening more buttons, taking his time and teasing Lee with the sliver of skin that is painstakingly exposed as his shirt comes more undone. When he finally reaches the bottom, opening the last button with teasing slowness, he takes hold of the two sides of his shirt and pulls it open with exaggerated, slow movements, gradually exposing his chest to Lee's hungry eyes.

Lee takes a shuddering breath and Carter almost glows with pride as he takes in his partner's flushed appearance. He lets his shirt slide off of one shoulder, carelessly revealing more of his skin and Lee makes a low sound that he wants to hear over and over.

"You like that?" Carter asks softly and when Lee nods emphatically, he rewards him by letting his shirt fall from the other shoulder as well. He lets it slip down his arms and cascade to the floor, rolling his shoulders as he does to make the muscles of his chest flex and that tears a quiet groan from Lee as he watches the bare skin of Carter's chest.

Lee takes a step forward, still watching Carter intently, his hand moving at his side like he wants to reach out and touch. But Carter takes a corresponding step back, keeping the same amount of distance between them.

"Nuh, uh," he says teasingly. "Show's not over yet."

He rests his hands on his belt, toying with it for long moments as he checks that Lee will stay where he is. When Lee doesn't make any further attempts to get closer, he pulls at his belt, unfastening it with excessive carefulness and listening to the unsteady rhythm of Lee's breathing, watching the way his eyes darken with desire. He gets his belt open and pulls it slowly from the loops of his pants, holding it out to let it fall to the floor with a soft thud that sounds almost like a challenge in the quiet room.

With that done, he moves his hands to the button of his pants, his thumbs playing along the waistband as he takes in the way Lee shifts at the sight. He keeps his hands still for long moments and Lee's mouth opens on desperate words.

" _Please, Carter,_ " he says, his voice strained as he stares at Carter's hands, at the way his fingers are rubbing across that button, and hearing him like that has Carter breathing heavily himself, trying to keep his restraint intact.

He slips the button open, fingers moving to grip his zipper and slide it down slowly, teasingly, the low sound of it mixing with the noise of their uneven breathing. He lets his pants fall open, exposing a sliver of his underwear and Lee makes a choked sound that has Carter wanting to press against him and feel just how much this is affecting him.

He slides his pants down slowly, revealing his underwear gradually and letting his hips roll in a slow, smooth movement, seeing Lee's hands clench against the urge to reach out. He takes his time there, carrying on to expose the skin of his thighs with teasing slowness, and then finally releases the fabric to let his pants pool around his ankles.

He steps out of them , incidentally taking a step closer to Lee, who makes a gasping sound that may have been an attempt at more words. He toes off his socks quickly, his shoes already having been cast aside earlier in the evening and then he is left standing in only his underwear, a noticeable tent in it that he proudly allows Lee to stare at.

He lets his fingers move to the waistband of his underwear, sliding it down just the slightest amount to reveal his hipbones and then halting teasingly as he watches the expression on Lee's face. Lee makes a helpless noise in the back of his throat, his face flushed with arousal as he watches, waits for that final part of Carter's body to be revealed to him.

Carter can't help envying Lee's control in that moment. He doesn't think he'd be able to hold himself back anywhere near as long if their positions were reversed. And damn, that's a thought; Lee slowly ridding himself of his clothes as Carter watches. It sends a flash of heat through him and he wants more than ever to get Lee naked and feel that body against his.

"Carter," Lee gasps out and he sounds so desperate that it pushes Carter into action, sliding his underwear down to reveal his hard cock and letting the material fall to the carpet to leave him standing completely naked before his still fully clothed partner. Lee makes a sound then that is pure need, his expression overtaken by lust as he takes in the sight of him and Carter can't help putting a casual hand on his waist and tipping his hips up slightly in unashamed display.

That seems to be the last straw for Lee's fraying restraint because he surges forward to kiss him heatedly, his hands grasping at every part of Carter that he can reach. Carter kisses him back just as desperately and it is hard and messy, their tongues sliding together hotly as they press against each other, trying to get as close as possible.

Lee's hands are everywhere, alternately running over Carter's skin and gripping him tight to hold him close. It has Carter panting between kisses, his heart thrumming in his chest as his blood turns to liquid heat.

Lee is still wearing far too many clothes though and Carter tears his mouth away from the kiss to turn his attention to getting rid of those clothes. He unfastens the buttons of his shirt as quickly as he can, his fingers fumbling in his urgency, and Lee helps by getting to work on his pants.

This undressing is anything but slow and in moments, Lee's shirt and pants are on the floor and Carter is shoving his underwear down carelessly before pressing against him again. The feeling of being pressed together, finally, finally naked has them both moaning and he rolls his hips to send pleasure shooting through them both.

He kisses Lee again, licking into his mouth and exploring every inch with his tongue, taking and taking with frantic, heated movements. Lee whimpers under the onslaught, trying to press even closer to Carter's body and he hitches a leg up around Carter's waist, practically trying to climb him in his need for more.

Carter slides a hand down to grip his thigh, hitching that leg up even higher and pressing his other hand to Lee's ass to hold him in place as he thrusts against him. Waves of pleasure rush through him at that and he almost keeps going, rutting against him, hard and fast, but there's a bed right there and he intends to use it.

He breaks the kiss and releases Lee's thigh so that he can turn him slightly and guide him backwards towards the bed. Lee goes willingly, seeming to realize their destination and moments later Carter is pushing him down into the covers, crawling on top of him and sealing their mouths together again as he rests between Lee's legs and rolls his hips down against him.

Lee moans into the kiss and Carter wants to hear that sound as many times as possible. He thrusts down again and tears another from Lee's lips. He feels heady with desire and he wants this man so much that he's not sure how long he's going to last. He reaches a hand down between them, tracing his fingers lightly over Lee's cock and pulling breathless, panting sounds from him as he slides his fingers back to his entrance, tracing gently over it.

"Do you want-?" he starts to ask him but Lee cuts him off.

" _Yes!_ Just hurry!" he says impatiently and Carter grins at his eagerness. He pulls back and Lee whines at the loss as Carter clambers off the bed, searching through the pockets of his discarded clothes until he finds the condom and lube that he has stashed there. You never know when you're going to need them.

With them in hand, he crawls back onto the bed and settles back between Lee's thighs, taking in his disheveled appearance, the swollen redness of his lips and the flush that spreads across his skin. Carter is delighted to find that that flush spreads down across his chest too and he leans down to press his mouth to the base of Lee's throat, following that blush all the way down his breastbone with little, nipping kisses that have Lee panting beneath him.

At the same time, he gets the lube open and drizzles it over his fingers before pressing one against his entrance again, rubbing small circles with his slick fingertip. Lee's hips twitch against him and he makes a helpless sound that Carter takes as encouragement to press inside. He slips his finger in slowly, easing his way inside with slow movements as Lee adjusts to the feel of it, pressing a slow kiss to Lee's chest and tasting his skin as he slides that finger further in.

He works him open slowly, reveling in the noises it pulls from him, small eager sounds that are accompanied by Lee pressing down in a search for more. Carter happily obliges, slipping another finger in and pressing him open carefully, taking his time and pulling his head back to drink in the sight of Lee like this.

His lips are parted on the needy noises he is making and he keeps tipping his head back as he rocks his hips down in an attempt to take in more of Carter's fingers. He looks gloriously beautiful, aroused and shamelessly wanting, and Carter wants to hold onto that moment and remember the look of him forever.

He presses a third finger inside, watching Lee's face as his mouth tips further open on a soundless gasp. He moves his fingers slowly, loosening him up gradually and feeling Lee relax around them until he can move them more easily. Then he curls them slightly, brushing them over Lee's prostate and Lee arches his back off the bed, his whole body bowing beautifully as he moans loudly, his hands scrabbling uselessly at the covers.

"Carter, _please_ ," he begs helplessly, his hips twitching uncontrollably and Carter can barely believe that this is actually happening, that he is actually getting to see his partner in this state. He pulls his fingers out slowly, drawing a high pitched whine from Lee, and then quickly gets the condom open and rolls it down onto himself, slicking himself up with hurried hands as he looks at Lee splayed out in front of him, naked and aroused, his legs spread wide in open invitation.

When he is ready, Carter presses closer, pulling Lee's thighs apart even more as he lines himself up and slides ever so slowly inside. He edges in with small thrusts, taking it easy so that Lee has time to adjust but even so he has to stop and gasp for breath when he is fully in, trying not to come right there and then from the blissful feel of Lee's body around him.

Lee's breaths are coming in sharp pants against his ear and his hands are gripping at Carter's shoulders so tightly that he suspects it will bruise. They stay still for long moments, both trying to steady themselves.

Lee is the first to move, releasing his death grip on Carter's shoulders and sliding his hands lower to grip at his hips, pulling at him to urge him into movement. Carter obliges, setting a slow pace as he starts thrusting into him and Lee groans against him, his hips pressing down in response as they move against each other.

Carter slots their mouths together for a messy kiss that is all teeth and tongue and frantic, desperate _need_. It has his hips moving faster, every inch of him thrumming with heated arousal as he thrusts harder. Lee's legs wrap around his waist, changing the angle slightly and suddenly every thrust has Lee crying out in pleasure, his head tipping back into the pillow and making kissing impossible.

Instead Carter presses his mouth to Lee's throat, pressing hard, open mouthed kisses into his skin, and licking at his pulse, feeling the throb of it against his tongue. Lee makes a desperate sound, one of his hands finding the back of Carter's head to press him harder into his skin and Carter responds by scraping his teeth over his pulse point, drawing an obscene groan from him.

He is so close now, his hips starting to lose their steady rhythm as he thrusts with abandon and from the sound of it Lee is close too, an unending stream of pleased sounds issuing from his mouth as he practically writhes under him.

Everything narrows down to the heat of Lee's body and Carter can barely think past wonderful friction and the delicious pleasure building inside him. It only takes a few more thrusts for Lee to cry out underneath him, his whole body flexing as he comes and that has Carter following him over with a moan so loud that he might have been embarrassed by it if he had actually been capable of thought right then.

He collapses on top of Lee, their chests heaving as they gasp for air and he is dimly aware that he should probably move but his thoughts are hazy and overwhelmed by the blissful feeling that is flooding through him.

Lee doesn't seem to mind his weight too much though, because he curls his arms around him and holds him there as they slowly regain their wits. He is so warm and Carter would happily stay there for as long as Lee lets him. He allows himself a few moments of indulgence, soaking in this peaceful moment as he basks in the glow that comes with great sex, before pulling out of him slowly and clambering off the bed to toss the condom in the trashcan.

When he returns to the bed, the sight of Lee, loose limbed and sprawled out across the covers, has him committing it to memory because he feels like he has never seen anything so stunning. Even better is the blissed out look on Lee's face and the happy smile curling across his mouth. It has Carter's lips pulling up into an answering smile as he settles next to him, propping himself up on one elbow so that he can carry on studying his face.

Lee lets him watch for a few moments and then rolls onto his side, sliding an arm around Carter's waist and tangling their legs together as he settles against him. Carter smiles at him fondly and ducks his head to press a slow kiss to his mouth, gentle and unhurried. Lee sighs into it and Carter pulls back to look at him again, taking in the happy look on his face.

They lay like that for a long while, trading slow kisses and gentle touches as they enjoy the afterglow, and Carter wants to stay there all night. Unfortunately, as he slowly starts to come back to reality, he is starting to remember that they did actually have a case and they were supposed to be on a stake out.

He sits up, turning across to look at the window and Lee makes a displeased sound at the move.

"We should probably check on them," Carter says and Lee bolts upright next to him, seemingly having forgotten about the case too.

He stumbles out of bed, hurrying over to the window and Carter watches him for a moment, enjoying the view of his naked body and taking the opportunity to shamelessly check out his ass.

"She still there?" Carter asks, standing and moving across the room to press against Lee's back, slipping his arms around his waist as Lee looks through the scope so that he can see into the apartment across the road.

"She is," Lee says, relief evident in his voice that they don't seem to have missed anything. Carter presses a lingering kiss to his neck, relishing the shiver it sends through Lee, and then takes the scope from him, looking through it to see for himself.

The beautiful woman from earlier is sat in an armchair, reading a piece of paper and now wearing a robe to cover up. He silently thanks her for being the catalyst that led to him making a move on Lee. As he watches the woman looks up and then stands, heading for the door.

"Hold up, wait a minute. She's going to the door," Carter says and Lee makes a sound of acknowledgement, one of his hands finding Carter's at his waist and linking their fingers together. He tips his head back onto Carter's shoulder, which is more than a little distracting, and Carter has to try really hard not to simply look away from that penthouse and slot their mouths together again.

"She's opening the door," he continues in spite of the way his thoughts want to wander to the man in his arms, to the press of warm skin against his. He watches as a dark haired woman in sunglasses is brought into view, standing outside the apartment. The woman pulls a parcel out of her bag and hands it over.

"Looks like somebody dropping off a package," he says and then frowns as he studies the new woman, noting the striking similarities to the woman who had delivered the bomb to the police precinct; the bomb that had been meant for Lee. "Wait a minute. Looks like the same girl who dropped off the package at your office!"

Lee's head lifts from his shoulder and he tugs the scope from Carter's hands quickly, looking through it briefly before pulling back with a worried expression that quickly turns into realization. A realization that matches Carter's as he comes to the same horrifying conclusion.

"It's a bomb!" they both exclaim together, dashing for the door. They have almost reached it when they both suddenly notice that they are still naked and that has them rushing back, pulling on clothes frantically in an effort to get dressed as quickly as possible.

It isn't long before they are rushing across the street though and they are soon grabbing the package straight out of the beautiful woman's hands and racing up to the roof with it, intent on disposing of the bomb somehow. What follows is the slightly embarrassing revelation from Isabella, an undercover agent as it turns out, that the package is not in fact a bomb but is actually rather a lot of counterfeit money.

The following conversation leaves them a lot more clued into what is going on in the case. Isabella reveals that both the triads and Steven Reign believe her to be a crooked customs agent and that she has been working the case for months now in an attempt to bring down the whole operation.

She also tells them about the printing press that Ricky Tan has bought on the black market, about the printing plates that will allow him to print almost undetectable counterfeit money that can only be told apart from the real thing by the color it burns. She asks them to help find those plates and they agree enthusiastically, Carter preening at the idea of working for the secret service.

It is only later, as they return across the street, that Carter finally realizes the shirt he's wearing isn't his. The sleeves are far too short for his arms but in the rush to get to the supposed bomb, he hadn't noticed. He looks across at Lee, seeing the way his sleeves are far too long on him and recognizes that shirt as his own. In their hurry they must have somehow pulled on the wrong shirts and Carter supposes he can only be grateful they didn't mess up the whole pant situation. He'd look an idiot trying to wear Lee's much shorter pants.

He wonders briefly if Isabella had noticed but given the amused looks she kept flicking between them, he suspects she might have.

"Where are we going now?" Lee asks and Carter hesitates. They could head off immediately to try to get information on the missing plates that Isabella has tasked them with finding but he can't really bring himself to suggest that, not when Lee is stood there wearing _his_ shirt, his lips still swollen from kissing and, Carter hadn't noticed it before, but his hair is a mess. He looks like he's just clambered out of bed after being fucked senseless.

Carter can only imagine what Isabella must have thought when they showed up clearly wearing each other's shirts with Lee looking like _that_.

"Well it's kinda late," Carter says. "Ain't gonna be much open right now so we probably need to wait 'til tomorrow before we hit up my contacts."

"Okay," Lee agrees, a smile playing across his mouth.

"And I mean, we do have that hotel room for the rest of the night," Carter says and Lee's smile grows brighter.

"It would be a shame to waste it," he agrees, his eyes crinkling at the edges in a way that Carter finds unfairly cute.

"A damn shame," Carter grins and Lee reaches out to take his hand and tug him in the direction of the hotel, their steps increasing in speed.

Damn, Carter can't wait to take his own shirt off of Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
